


If You Want A Cold, Polar Plunges Are The Way To Go

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Reader takes care of a sick Connor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: If she had a pound for every time he deliberately disregarded her advice and went out into the cold without protection—besides his coat—she’d be a rich, rich woman. Of course, the streets of New York were very slippery and a chase beside the bay ended up with him tumbling into the freezing water. Instead of letting everything dry properly, he stubbornly made his way back to the Homestead. Ironically, it’d been just that advice he disregarded that ended with him cooped up in his bedroom with a hundred and two fever and a handkerchief shoved up his nostril.
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor & Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	If You Want A Cold, Polar Plunges Are The Way To Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 19 of The Christmas Fics. Also, my brother has come on leave from the military so to celebrate his return we got butt-fuck drunk and I am hella inebriated rn. If there are mistakes, lemme look at this tm. Enjoy! -Thorne

If she had a pound for every time he deliberately disregarded her advice and went out into the cold without protection—besides his coat—she’d be a rich, _rich_ woman. Of course, the streets of New York were very slippery and a chase beside the bay ended up with him tumbling into the freezing water. Instead of letting everything dry properly, he _stubbornly_ made his way back to the Homestead. _Ironically_ , it’d been _just_ that advice he disregarded that ended with him cooped up in his bedroom with a hundred and two fever and a handkerchief shoved up his nostril.

*******

She took the thermometer from his mouth and frowned at it.

“What is my temperature now, (Y/N)?” he asked, hair splaying across the pillows where he sat against them.

Shaking the thermometer once, she muttered, “Still high enough that if I catch you out of bed, _I’ll kneecap you_.” Her eyes caught his and she remarked, “You wouldn’t be sick if you’d listened to me earlier, Ratonhnhaké:ton.”

Connor heaved a sigh. “But I cannot work well when I have on gloves and a hat.”

(Y/N) rolled her eyes and stood, pulling the sheets up to his bare chest. “And you can’t work when you’re running a hundred and one fever.” She met his eyes. “ _Do not_ _get out of this bed_.”

He searched her gaze for any kind of leniency, and when he didn’t find it, he sighed, but conceded, resting back onto the pillows.

“You haven’t eaten all day,” she noted. “You need to eat something though. Think you can stomach chicken broth?”

Connor shrugged lightly, fingers shifting until he brushed her skirt, toying with it. “I would rather wait until I know I will not be sick again.”

She raised her hand to his forehead. “Mmm, I want you to try at least. With how warm you are, you’ll need energy to fight the fever.” (Y/N) pulled away, ignoring his noise of displeasure and made her way to the window. Cracking it open, a frigid breeze spilled into the room, and she knew it reached him when he let out a hiss, and the sound of rustling sheets followed.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Connor had pulled the sheets all the way up to his neck, a glare in his eye; she snorted. “We have to lower your fever _somehow_ , Ratonhnhaké:ton.”

“I got this fever _from_ _the cold_ and _you_ are going to invite _more_ inside?” he asked, growling at her when she started to crack another window.

“You got this fever because _you were a fool_ who decided to try a _polar plunge_ in the middle of the New York Bay,” (Y/N) shot back, heading for the door.

“It was _not_ a polar plunge. I was chasing after a _thief_ and we both slipped.” He reached for her, staring as she pulled the door open. “Wait, where are you going?”

She looked at him. “I have to go get you something to eat and get a cold press for your forehead.” (Y/N) pointed at him and warned, “I know how to get into the training room. If I find you out of bed, I will take a club to your kneecaps.” Connor let out a groan and she grinned as she exited to room.

*******

He awoke to pressure on his skin and he cracked his amber eyes open, catching sight of her sitting beside him.

“(Y/N)?” he murmured, voiced laced thickly with sleep.

She smiled at him, gently pressing his forehead with the cold cloth. “I didn’t mean to wake you, Ratonhnhaké:ton.”

Connor shook his head, or at least he thought he did as he let out a sigh, sinking back into the covers. “It is alright.” He shifted his gaze to the window, seeing the moon high in the night. “What time is it?” he questioned—it felt later than it had been.

“Quarter to one.” she replied, free hand trailing down his cheek to press against his skin. “You’ve been asleep for a few hours.” His hand lifted from beneath the sheet to hold hers.

“Have you been watching over me this whole time?”

(Y/N) chuckled and raised his hand to her lips, pressing a chase kiss to his knuckles. “Of course, I’ve been watching you.” She laid another kiss to his copper skin, enjoying the way his cheeks dusted crimson. “Who else would be taking care of you?”

She pulled away, setting down the cloth. “Your fevers lowered considerably. Are you hungry?”

Before he could speak, a rumble sounded through the room and when he saw her arched brow, he spluttered, “E-excuse me.”

(Y/N) snorted as his face darkened and stood, moving to the fireplace. He watched as she bent over and stirred something on the rack above the crackling fire. A few moments later, she came back and sat on the side of the bed, gently mixing the contents of the steaming bowl she held.

He started to sit up, and her free hand shifted to his shoulder, holding him in place. Connor felt the warmth bleed from her palm into his skin and she said, “Don’t sit up. I’ll feed you.”

Embarrassment flooded his chest and he muttered, “I am not a child, Otsi’tsa. I can feed myself.”

“True, but I’d rather not tend to a _first degree burn_ because you accidently spilled soup on yourself,” she countered, and when he opened his mouth to defend himself, she stuck her bottom lip out and pouted, “Please let me take care of you, beloved. You don’t let me do it often.”

Connor’s mouth snapped shut and she swore his face was going to burst into flames. After a moment, he grumbled and nodded, making her smile as she raised the spoon to his lips. The blush was still on his cheeks as he took the spoon into his mouth.

When she pulled it away, he swallowed and said, “It is delicious.”

(Y/N) smiled. “Butternut squash with garlic and spinach.” Raising another spoonful, she added, “Hopefully, it’ll get you back to normal in no time.”

“You do not wish to take care of me any longer than you have to then?”

She gaped at him as if he’d hit her, but when she saw the smirk on his lips she huffed and dumped the soup back into the bowl, pointing the spoon at him. “Such a _tease_ , beloved. And to think you’re so _innocent_ in the ways of romance.”

Connor took the spoon in his mouth, but when she pulled away, he grabbed her hand. “I am _not_ as innocent as you believe.”

(Y/N) cocked a brow. “ _Oh ho_?”

“You witness much when you enter alleyways in the cities at night.” His eyes flashed a deeper shade of amber and he purred, “ _I know more than I let on_.”

She snorted and pulled her hand away, handing him the bowl. “Perhaps, but until you’re not running a fever, you’re not going to show me any of it.”

“Is there no way I can persuade you?” he offered, and she tipped her chin haughtily.

“ _Unfortunately_ , _Ratonhnhaké:ton, any desire I have for you has been put on hold until you’re not snotting or sneezing_.”


End file.
